villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tenka Yatogami/Synopsis
The synopsis of the apocalyptic tyrantess Inverse Tohka Yatogami from the Date A Live franchise. History When the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya, divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals, which would later be purified into Sephira Crystals by fusing humans with them and then killing them after they became monsters, something went wrong with the crystal containing Sandalphon and Nahemah: It developed an ego. This resulted in the birth of Tohka, an unique type of Spirit. She was already born in the body of a teenager, incapable of growing older. This is also why she is the only Spirit who didn't have a name until Shido gave her one. Out of all the Spirits, Tohka has had the least contact with society; only ever appearing in the world through spacequakes. Because of this, whenever she appeared in the world, the AST would ambush her. Because of this and her lack of knowledge about society, Tohka eventually came to believe that all of humanity was out to kill her and that she couldn't trust anyone. Synopsis Tenou Event Conflict In the gymnasium of Raizen High School, Tohka and Shido are listening to Aii give a passionate speech about how they will win the Tenou competition this year. As she wonders what is happening, Shido explains that they are preparing for a collaborative school festival between ten different schools. After telling Tohka that there will be numerous shops selling food at the event, Tonomachi adds that their main rivals for the festival will likely be Rindouji Academy for Girls, last year's winners. Tonomachi also states that Rindouji's odds have increased due to the mysterious beauty that joined them last year. Stumped at Shido’s ignorance, Tonomachi scoffs that there is no one in their generation that doesn't know about "Miku-tan". This causes Shido to ask Tohka, which Tonomachi denotes as cheating. Tohka then gets Shido to pinky swear to take her to the food stands on the day of the festival. However, Origami intervenes and grabs Shido's hand for herself. In retaliation, Tohka grabs Shido's other hand. However, Origami tells Tohka that a pinky swears done on the left hand signifies the end of a relationship. Shido then tells Tohka that he has never heard of anything like that before, causing her to become angry over being deceived. The Yamai sisters then join in on the fight, and the combined attention that Shido gets from the four girls, causes the male members of the classroom to vote Shido for the position of the executive member to spite him. Later that night, Tohka is immersed in a video game as Shido comes home from his duties as an executive member of the festival. She quickly offers Yoshino to join in on the game before dinner begins. After Shido is forced to crossdress to win over Miku, Tohka nearly blows his cover by saying his name. Luckily, Shido manages to cover her mouth before she can say anything, quietly telling her that there is a reason why he is acting like this. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, Tohka loudly declares that she is glad to meet a girl who is not Shido. After Origami arrives and starts taking embarrassing pictures of Shido, Tohka grabs her feet and tries to pull her away from Shido. As the festival drew near, Tohka, Shido, and Origami find out that Aii had scared away their potential band members. Seeing that Shido had already challenged Miku to a music contest, the three of them all agree to join the band. After telling them that she has no experience playing an instrument, the trio decides to give her, according to them, a "legendary instrument that no one could possibly master": the tambourine. It is eventually decided that Origami would also provide the vocals, which causes Tohka to voice her desire to sing as well. However, they all decide against it, when Tohka voices her confusion at the Kanji that she is reading. On the day of the festival, Tohka helps out by assisting in the maid café. As they are preparing for their concert, they find that Origami is missing and Aii, Mai, and Mii have been brainwashed by Miku to abandon their performance. Luckily, the Yamai sisters arrive and provide substitutions for the drums and bass. Meeting with Westcott As Tohka wakes up, she begins to expect the usual routine of eating breakfast and going to school with Shido. Much to her surprise, she finds herself tied down to a chair in a strange room. She is then approached by Ellen, who tells her that she will be soon reunited with her friends, as DEM Industries is preparing to launch a full assault on the Tenguu Square, aiming to capture Miku and the Spirits controlled by her. As Tohka tries to break free, she is soon restricted by Ellen’s Territory, which gives her body a crushing sensation that makes it difficult to breathe. Ellen then tells her that resistance is futile, since she has the world’s strongest territory, and begins interrogating Tohka for questions. Inside the DEM isolation chamber, Tohka is later greeted by Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, the Managing Director of DEM. Westcott says that his goal is simple: he needs Tohka's Spirit power in order to overthrow the rules of this world. Tohka replies that she doesn't have that kind of power, but Westcott tells her that she would if she could awaken as the Spirit Tohka in the bordering dimension. As Tohka doesn't understand what he is talking about, Westcott muses on the various ways they could drive Tohka to despair. Westcott notices a reaction from Tohka when he mentions killing the person dearest to her. Ellen says that person is most likely Shido, as Tohka reacts very differently to his name. Westcott decides to keep waiting for Shido and leaves. Tenguu War After many events and conflicts (mainly with Miku Izayoi who turned against Shido), single-handedly, Shidou runs and hides from Miku's army, but he is found by Kurumi Tokisaki, who joins forces with him to rescue Tohka (but in fact her real purpose was to find information about the Second Spirit, Nia Honjou). First venture to confront Miku, to convince her to help them rescue Tohka but fails in bid Shidou and escapes with the help of Kurumi. With no choice, Shidou and Kurumi decide infiltrate on the DEM Industries Building No. 1, which is heavily protected by Bandersnatch Droids and D.E.M Wizards. As soon Kurumi and Shidou arrived to the place, the alarm of spacequake is activated, and the duo are attacked by the guards of the building, who confronted several Kurumi clones, subsequently Origami and Mana Takamiya joined to the battle against Jessica Bailey and Ellen Mathers. After taking interest in Tohka, Miku invades the building and assisted Shidou to find the chamber where Tohka was being kept. After Shido finally reunites with Tohka, he finds them still separated by a thick glass wall that even Sandalphon can't break. After Westcott laments that it is dangerous for Shido to stand there, Tohka shouts for Shido to run. At that moment, Ellen successfully ambushes an unsuspecting Shido and Westcott orders her to kill the boy, saying that the Sephira shouldn't break even if Shido died. Tohka swings her Sandalphon up and slashes the wall with a force enough to break her arms, but it didn’t even crack the wall. Knowing that her angel isn’t enough, she shouts that she would do anything to save Shido. The thought of Shido really dying and her being unable to save him sends Tohka into deep despair, which causes her Angel to change. As her consciousness fades into a deep sea of darkness, she felt as if that something has grabbed hold of her. Inverse Form Tohka emerges with a stern expression while equipped clad in a black Astral Dress. She asks Miku where she is right now, to which Miku tells her that she was kidnapped and brought to DEM’s main Japanese headquarters. Westcott christens Tohka the Demon King and orders Ellen to kill her. However, this Tohka proves to be quite a match for the mightiest Wizard. Ellen blasts Tohka away with Rhongomiant, but Tohka comes out unscathed and attacks Westcott with her a swing of her demon king Nahemah that completely annihilates the roof of the building. Knowing that Ellen isn't in her peak condition, Westcott decides to withdraw for now. Before leaving, he calls Shido by the boy's old family name Takamiya, before correcting himself and says he doesn't know anything about Shido Itsuka. With Westcott gone, Tohka then turns her sights at Miku and Shido. Seeing that it would be a waste for Shido to die after coming this far, Miku helps by restraining Tohka with her Gabriel. However, Tohka easily breaks free from the restraints and launches an attack towards Miku. At that moment, Miku runs out of power and is helpless in the face of Tohka’s attack. As Miku bemuses her fate, she is saved by Shido, who had subconsciously used Yoshino’s Zadkiel to create an ice barrier. As Tohka’s memories of Shido begin to resurface, she becomes confused at her own emotions and begins to see Shido as a threat that needs to be eliminated. However, she is then interrupted by Yoshino, who questions why she would be attacking Shido. As Tohka breaks free of Yoshino's water restrictions, she unleashes the final form of her demon king: Paverschlev. Demon King Sealed A single swing from her sword results in massive property damage, annihilating the remaining Kurumi clones and Bandersnatch units. Tohka thinks she's killed Shido, but he is saved by the timely intervention of the Yamai sisters. In a reenactment of their first kiss, Shido screams out Tohka's name as he falls from the sky. As Tohka’s memories of Shido begin to fully resurface, she is brought back to normal with a kiss from Shido. As Tohka asks Shido what had happened, he decides to leave the explanation to Kotori and Reine and welcomes Tohka back. In return, Tohka nods her head and tells Shido that she is back. Return After a long and fierce battle in space to seal the cosmic Spirit, Mukuro, Shido returns to Earth. The next morning, Shido wakes up to prepare breakfast as usual. However, much to his shock, Kotori reacts as if he was a stranger who had invaded her home, chasing him out despite the cold winter morning. Deciding to press onward to school, he quickly discovers that none of his classmates could also remember him. Much to his despair, even Tohka and Origami could not recall his identity. Afterwards, Shido spends the rest of the day attempting to visit all of the Spirits, only to find that none of them can remember him as well. Eventually, he finds Natsumi and Yoshino, the last of the Spirits he had yet to visit. However, like the others before them, they couldn't recall anything about him. Alone in his thoughts, he comes to the conclusion that this incident had something to do with Mukuro. If Michael's powers can seal emotions, then it wouldn't have been a stretch to say that it would also work on memories. Thinking of this, he once again summons Haniel to transform into a copy of Michael. However, to his shock, the tip of a key protruding from a small spacial gate suddenly appeared in front of him. With a single utterance of the word "lock", Haniel returns to its original state and disappears into light particles fading in the wind. At that moment, Mukuro emerges from a gate she had opened through Michael. After finding out that she was the one who had sealed everyone's memories, Shido quickly demands the motives for her actions. Much to his befuddlement, Mukuro reveals that she had done so in order for the two of them to only love each other. Hearing this, Shido is overcome by a feeling of dread, finally realizing that Mukuro's actions were not motivated by malice, but rather by pure unadulterated love. While walking alongside Mukuro in one of Tenguu City's parks, Shido mentally rummaged through his remaining options. Thanks to Mukuro's actions, all of his allies have been cut off, even the key to destroy the status quo, Haniel had been sealed away. His only remaining option is to seal Mukuro's power through a kiss. However, if he is not careful, Shido fears that even his ability to seal a Spirit's power could be locked away, just like what happened with Haniel. While asking Mukuro why she has become so attached to him, Mukuro replies that she had a dream where she saw him as fellow person who was forsaken in loneliness before committing to a family. Surprised, Shido was just about to comment on that dream before being interrupted by a familiar voice. Looking around his surroundings, he discovers that the voice came from Origami, and is even more so shocked that she still remembers him. Origami explains that she is the version of herself after the timeline had changed. Despite never being able to normally reappear, the outside interference causes her to manifest again despite her other self still having her memories sealed. Confused at how Origami still possesses her memories, Mukuro prepares to summon Micheal to re-lock them. Not willing to let his only newfound ally disappear again, Shido lets out a scream of protest. However, his voice is super impeded by Origami, who warns them not to bring out Reiryoku, lest it be detected by her. It was that moment, Shido hears an ominous voice coming from above. To his utter bafflement, he finds Tohka in her inverse form, perching on top of a streetlight. As Shido questions what had caused Tohka to invert, the Inverse Spirit quickly summoned out her Demon King Nahemah and launches a projectile slash towards him. Luckily at that moment, Mukuro is able to divert the attack through a portal she conjures through Michael. With tensions on the rise between Tohka and Mukuro, Origami quickly tells Shido that she has a plan. Through clever wordplay, Origami manages to convince both Spirits to change the competition to a contest to see who can take his lips first in a kiss. Unfortunately, Tohka takes this in a literal context and seizes Shido's neck with her left hand. Seeing this, Mukuro tries to separate the two of them through her Angel, resuming their initial scuffle as Shido hangs on to dear life in the hands of Tohka's ironclad grip. However, Shido's body finally falls back down to the ground after Origami clarifies that the kiss cannot be acquired through brute force. An hour later, Shido finds himself in the unprecedented situation of having both Tohka and Mukuro demand to feed him. More than that, the venue that Origami chosen turns out to be a maid cafe. In between the veering forks being presented on both sides, Shido takes the time to ask Origami what had happened between both her and Tohka. Origami states, due to Mukuro locking my memories, only the section which can link memories is left, which resulted in the version of herself that would never appear in normal circumstances to manifest. Meanwhile, she theorizes that Tohka inverted due to the subconscious stress from having her memories of him sealed, which produced a similar feeling akin to losing him entirely. Tohka, angry at seemingly being ignored, pulls Shido towards her while trusting a fork with a strawberry attached. In response, Mukuro retaliates by opening a small gate to pull in the fork, eating the strawberry in Shido's place. Just as another commotion is brewing, one of the maids arrives at their table, giving Shido a passive aggressive smile as if telling him to keep the girls in his company under control. The maid then teaches a puzzled Tohka a surefire charm to make food taste even more delicious: the magical incantation "Moe, Moe" Kyun". However, after learning this charm, Tohka grabs Shido's collar, demanding him to eat the cake on the floor like a dog. Caught in this uncompromising position as the maid returns, Origami and Shido quickly apologize and leave the cafe with the other two Spirits in tow. Origami's next choice of venue ends up being Tenguu Tower. However, seeing the building causes an unusual response in Mukuro, who feels as if seeing that building was gnawing away at her very sense of self. However, despite Shido offering to go somewhere else, Mukuro refuses to retreat and hand Shido over to Tohka. As another argument begins between Mukuro and Tohka over Shido, the key Spirit is overwhelmed by a feeling of dizziness and clenches on her stomach as if about to vomit. As Origami takes Mukuro to the restroom, Shido is left on the observation deck with Tohka. After some awkward silence between them, the Inverse Spirit asks if Tohka they kept calling her was a name her other self came up with. Shido response by saying that he was the one who gave her that name. This causes Tohka to angrily stomp on his foot twice, despite the latter giving him the permission to call him Tohka before the second time. Still, having a never before seen opportunity to converse with an Inverse Spirit, Shido asks Tohka questions about the nature of inversion and her relationship with her other self. Tohka takes some mild offense towards this as she explains that she is a true Spirit incarnated from the Sephira Crystal. It was actually the opposite of Shido's assumption, as when First Spirit divided her power, the true nature of the crystals are what Shido coins as inverse. However, the First Spirit likely later changed the affinity of the crystals in order to prevent the powers from corroding away at the human body. As Shido questions why the First Spirit would do such a thing, Tohka grabs him by the collar and states that she only told him that on a whim. She briefly considers just taking his lips right here and now, but relents because something that pointless won't be enough to make his heart yield. But at that instant, Mukuro sees their interaction and, with a glare overflowing with unshakable killing intent, grabs Tohka by the collar. In retaliation, Tohka sliced down with her right hand, cutting off a part of Mukuro's hair in the process. Mukuro, angry at having the very same hair Shido praised her for be cut, summoned her astral dress and unleashed the Shifuru to transform her angel from a key to a halberd. Tohka, having decided that the competition for Shido's lips is officially over, summons her demon king and prepares to face off against Mukuro. As Shido and Origami are forced to watch Tohka and Mukuro's battle ensue, Origami decides to contact Fraxinus in order for Shido to be able to speak to Kotori. Despite Kotori still not remembering him, the sense of nostalgic in Shido's delivery convinces her and the rest of the Fraxinus crew to lend them their aid. Afterwards, he also requests for Origami's assistance, which causes the girl to state that her power is always available for Shido to use. After he thanks Origami for her help, the duo then proceeds to enter together into the battlefield created by Tohka and Mukuro. After a long battle, Shido managed to save Mukuro from Inverse Tohka, who had overpowered her and ready to finish her off. Using dialogue, Shido convinced the tyrant to not kill Mukuro due to her tragic past. After stopping Mukuro's rampage, Inverse Tohka sees Mukuro sleeping in Shido's chest, causing her to be bored and return back to Tohka's subconscious. Final Battle with Mio ? The Ending ? Category:Synopsis